The Janpagan
by Lloyd Sannata
Summary: When Naruto was five, he was attacked once again by the mob of hateful villagers, but this time, he got away in the most unexpected way possible. Falling, literally, into a purple haired woman's dango, he finds out he has a bloodline, the Jumpers Eye.
1. Chapter 1

**The Janpa-gan**

_Disclaimer: Sadly enough, Lloyd does not own __Naruto__._

_Or Jumper. But I do have copies of some episodes and the movie!_

Now, I know you were expecting a Fic with Anko and Naruto, but I had a really random idea, and I wanted to see how it turned out. This is a Xover fic, and if the summery doesn't tip you off, a translation **/I hope/** of the title will tell you. ANYWAYS, I really hope you enjoy my fic… WAIT. I CAN put Anko in here! You should be happy I have a fairly random mind.

"Speech"

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

'_Thoughts'_

Now! On with the Story!

* * *

**With Naruto -ttebayo!**

The festival was on. The great day the Kyuubi was finally destroyed! Everywhere you looked there were people, some in their normal attire, some in the most expensive clothing you could buy, all for this one occasion. However, there was one place where there was no one around, well not for the festival at least. In a small deserted road in Konoha, a smallish crowd was hovered over something- no _someone._ This someone seemed to be a boy, no more than five years old.

Shouts of 'demon', 'monster', and 'Kyuubi-gaki', were heard all around the small circle of people, alcohol wafting off the group like carbon-monoxide. They threw almost empty and empty beer bottles of the boy while he cowered from them, sneering and laughing cruelly while the boy suffered for something he had no control over.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I...I'll be good! Please!" this of course, only made them hit harder. Closing his eyes, the boy cried, wishing his was anywhere but there. Like...the Dango stand! There was always alot of people there. And they never seemed to hurt him. He shuddered as something wet hit him, and as something made his skin rise up. The next thing he knew, he heard shouts around him.

"Oh Kami! How'd? Where'd? Oh Kami get him to the hospital!" he opened his eyes to see who was shouting, and there she was. A woman around...Eighteen? Twenty? Who knows. All he saw was the purple haired woman saying: "Don't worry, it'll be fine gaki. It'll be fine." Then, there was darkness.

**With Anko Maggots!**

"I swear Sarutobi-sama! There I was, eating my Dango, and BAM! the kid is not only appearing on the table, but he squashed my precious dango!" the woman made tears, though they looked fake, and held her face dramatically. The man she was speaking to, Sarutobi, or the Sandaime, sweatdropped slightly before sighing. Everything had been fine with him. All he was doing was paper-work, the bane of his existence, and a Chuunin had appeared. Nothing special, they did it all the time. But when he started yelling about how there was a problem at the hospital, and that Naruto was there, things had gotten complicated.

"Now Anko-san." he spoke, addressing the woman infront of him, who perked up some at his voice. "You're telling me, the Naruto just...warped in onto your table? How could he? He doesn't know Shunshin, he can't even use chakra. There's just-" he was cut off as the woman almost yelled at him.

"Look Jii-San! I don't care if it's _possible_, all I know is that it _happened._" he cried, standing and jabbing a finger at him.

She had been going through this all day with the nurses. SHe did NOT need the Hokage to do it too. Sighing, she sat back down, and closed her eyes.

"Ok, how about this. I'll just take the kid for the day, and if it happens again, I'll see you. 'Kay?" she asked, slightly annoyed by the events that had led to this.

"Now I really don't think that's a good idea. The villag-" again with the interrupting.

"That's the point. If he's with me, they'll leave him alone. For the most part. He won't get attacked anyway, and I think that would be a slight improvement right?" she asked, a small amount of hope in her eyes. There was something about this kid that just...she just wanted to be with him. It was probably the bond that they shared, being shunned from the village did that.

Sighing, the man nodded. "Fine Fine. But just for today. If things go well, you can see him tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? Who said-" at this point, he raised an eyebrow. "Like you didn't want to Anko-san?"

Saying nothing, she grumbled, he left the room. Turning her attention to the boy in the hospital bed, she frowned. The villagers had done quite amount of damage. But it was nothing new, save the warping on her dango, since this happened almost every year on this day. "Kid, what am I going to do with you? I don't know where to take you where you won't just. Poof."

Sighing once again, she looked down, placing her hands in her hands. This day was so...troublesome, as the Nara's would say. Sighing for another time today, which seemed to be happening alot, she groaned, but perked up when the boy started moving. Hey! He was awake! "Hey there gaki. Have a nice sleep?"

Grinning, Naruto raised a hand in a small wave. "Tenshi-chan!"

This was going to be a very interesting day.

"GAKI! I'm no Tenshi!" a loud bang could be heard at that moment, coming from the hospital.

Very. Interesting.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter one. Finally. Took me like, two days to do this. Sadly. I swear, this writing thing is a pain in the ass. You know that? Well, hope you enjoyed it, it might take me awhile to get the next one up, so enjoy it while you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Janpa-gan**

_Disclaimer: If Lloyd owned Naruto, there'd be more Naruto and less Sasuke._

_And Sasuke wouldn't be such an ass. :D  
_

"Speech"

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

'_Thoughts'_

Now! On with the next chapter!

You know you love it.

* * *

**/With Naruto dattebayo!/**

Naruto grumbled as he nursed the sore spot on his head. Ever since she had hit him over the head the first time, he happened to notice that she did that quite often. So far they had gone to a number of places, most of which he hadn't been to before, and now they were at the dango shop.

Naturally Anko had gotten a ridiculous amount of dango, while only allowing Naruto to have a few. She was apparently very...attached to the things, especially after Naruto had fallen into them.

After much complaining on Naruto's part about wanting to leave the stand, Much to Anko's displeasure, they left the stand and wandered town, Anko soon needed to use the restroom, saying something about dangos and 'running right through her'. Saying that she would be back, she disappeared into the doorway that read 'Women'.

Of course, just as she left, the people noticed. Quickly surrounding the boy once again, continuing from where they left off yesterday, only adding the fact that he had disappeared to his added powers of 'Powers he will use to destroy us' list.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the villagers weren't stupid. They knew full well that if they started attacking the boy, and the woman came out, they'd probably all be dead before the door had closed.

Soon Naruto was in an alleyway, getting the beating that he deserved (In the Villagers minds anyway).

Once again Naruto was crying as he thought of a place he would rather be. '_Jii-san...H-He would help me... Why can't I-_' his thoughts were cut off as he was scooped into the arms of someone. Opening his eyes he was shocked. He had been expecting Anko, but instead he was faced with the concerned look of Sasuke Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. "J-Jii-san? Wh-Where'd...Wait! Where did they go?!" scrambling to get out of Sarutobi's arms, the Hokage raised an eyebrow at the fiver-year-old. "Naruto-kun, what villagers?" "The-The ones th-that attacked me! Th-They were r-right here!" he cried, clutching to the Hokage's robes, quickly breaking into tears.

Sighing, the Hokage comforted the young boy. Anko would have quite alot of explaining to do.

Picking the boy up, he spoke. "Now Naruto-kun, I'm sure you were just-" it was at the moment that he noticed something.

Naruto's eyes were no longer that innocent shade of blue that had seemed to light up at some of the most trivial things. No, in thier place was a deep green, and if the color wasn't enough, there were small alterations with the eye. Most notably the grey formation in his eyes, much like what the Sharingan contained.

This day was to troublesome.

* * *

**/With Anko maggots!/**

Growling, Anko rushed through the streets of Konoha. She gained a few looks as she ran by, but she ignored them, today was not a day to deal with that.

She had been gone for ten minutes, and when she got out of the bathroom, and the brat was gone! Just gone! Turning another corner, she ran right back as a mob passed by her, grumbling things like: 'Damn brat. I can't understand how he does that.' or 'He's going to kill us all Faia! We're all going to die!' Rolling her eyes, she scrambled into the alley that they had just come from.

What she saw shocked her, the ground as cracked and had a small basin look going on while parts of the wall had completely fallen apart. Whatever this gaki had done, it was impressive.

Rushing to the one place she hadn't looked yet, she was greeted by a glare from the Hokage, then a small motion to follow.

'_What could he want with me?'_

She tilted her head as he sat in his special Hokage Chair, looking at her with slight surprise and some discomfort. "Anko..." no honorific, this must be bad. "I think our Naruto may have...a Kekkei Genkai." blinking, she shook her head lightly. "But, I thought that both his parents didn't have one Sarutobi-sama?" watching him nod, she waited for him to speak.

"That is true, but this bloodline is different in the sense that it is not in fact a bloodline. Instead, this 'bloodline' is a large misconfiguration of DNA that shows once the container reaches five years old. Though the records are vague, it seems that this 'Kekkei Genkai' has the ability to teleport the person to anywhere they have previously been or seen, and it also adds a large boost to memory if I'm correct. The only way to identify it is this." he said, mentioning to the paper infront of her, it's content holding a accurate image of the irises that appeared when the eye was activated.(1)

"So...you're saying that this gaki has one of the rarest doujutsus ever recorded? Damn Jii-san! I don't know whether to be shocked or amazed! Most people would kill for what this thing gives you!" she sighed. SHe'd have to keep this a secret, lest she wanted the blonde to even more harsh treatment. If someone knew, they'd either try to steal his eyes, or some village would kidnap him for some use. Of course, there weren't many people who could know about this, for if it got to someone who spread rumors often, his life would be in incredible danger.

Sighing, she stood and bowed to the old Hokage. "I will be going Jii-san. I will come to visit Naruto in the morning." the man nodded, and she left.

This day was indeed, troublesome.

_**--**_** /These Dashes will normally indicate time skips/**

**\About a year later\**

Anko grinned to herself as she walked up to the Hokage's office, despite the warnings from the secretary that she was not to go in there. '_Who cares with that bitch thinks! I'm going to see my little Naru-chan!_'

Anko smiled as she opened the door, causing the blond sitting in the chair to grin. "Anko-nee-san!" jumping towards the girl, and crushing her inn a hug, he grinned. "Whatcha doin'? Jii-san said for me to meet him for something, but he won't tell meee!" he cried, whining slightly.

This caused Sarutobi to bite his bottom lip as Anko turned her head towards him. "You didn't tell him?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Can I ask Why, Sarutobi?" gulping slightly, the Sandaime spoke. "I...Well, I...wanted to wait for you?" he asked, as if trying to confirm it for himself.

Anko nodded, "Good Answer."

Naruto of course, was frowning in confusion. "C'mon! What's goin' on?!" he cried, shaking Anko's hand some. She was about to answer when Sarutobi spoke.

"Well Naruto-kun, Anko-chan would like to adopt you."

This caused Naruto's eyes to get wide, and for him to look up at Anko, then to Sarutobi. Rinse and repeat.

"R-Really? You mean it?" he asked, his eyes gettting bigger as Anko nodded.

"Of course, besides, I needed to find _someone_ to live with. And you're just so adorable I just couldn't pass you up!" She grinned as she curshed Naruto.

"'Ko...Can't...breathe." he said, speaking partially labored because of the hug.

It was then that Sarutobi spoke again. "Anko, here are the forms. Once they're done he's yours."

Anko nodded as she grabbed the forms, quickly signing them with a pen she pulled out of nowhere.

"Well Naruto-kun, meet your new kaa-san."

At this Naruto once again tackled Anko. "YATTA!"

Anko grinned, "Don't get to happy Naru-chan. You want to be a ninja right?" the little boy nodded. "Good. 'Cause training starts tomorrow. I hope you like Kunai. And running."

Soon a loud "But Kaa-san!" could be heard echoing through Konoha.

+-+-+-+-+-

**Now, I am well aware that this is not the best chapter ever, but Hell. I tried ok?**

**I would love more reviews with _Constructive Criticism. _If any criticism at all. And, I am well aware that Anko is pretty OOC. But don't worry, I'll try to bring out her Sadistic-Bitch nature soon.**

**:D**

**(1) Now, I am suer I can't give you a picture, so I'll try something. I guess.**

tinypic(DOT)com/view(DOT)php?pic1z4k3z9&s3

**And just replace the (DOTS) with .'s**

**That would be the general gist of it. Except, the circles are bigger. **

**BUT I TRIED! -Cries in a corner-**


	3. Author's Notes

Ma, ma. Sorry everyone for being so... Dead. But I have a reason!  
You see, I finished the chapter in June, right? 'Cause I'd been really lazy and had forgotten about it, and right as I was about to upload it, my Dad blew a Breaker Fuse. D:  
And then I got all depressed More like incredibly lazy., and I really didn't want to have to write 10k words over again, and this was the result. I'm just placing this Author's Note to tell you that 'No', I am not dead, and the Chapter should be coming soon...  
I hope.

...  
Anyways... Uh, bye?


End file.
